


Red is the New Black

by karrenia_rune



Category: Gargoyles
Genre: Brothers, Community: fanfic100, Gen, Pre-Canon, Prompt Fic, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 04:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karrenia_rune/pseuds/karrenia_rune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My take on what Jackal and Hyena's adolescent life might have been like, prior to joining up with the Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red is the New Black

Disclaimer: Gargoyles: the Animated Series belong to Disney and Buena Vista Television. It is not mine. Jackal and Hyena were never given ‘real’ names in the series so I haven ‘adopted’ names for them for the purposes of the fic.  
"Red is the New Black" by karrenia

They could feel the pulse of the music and the rush of the crowd as it wafted out of the open front door of the club like it was the beating of their own blood in their veins. And that beating had very little to do over anxiety over whether or not their fake ids would pass muster with the burly thick-set bouncer posted at the door. No, it was the heady rush of adrenaline and the thought that after weeks of just talking about it they would actually defy their family. 

She glanced down at her outfit, red and black with a ruby red pendant hanging from a gold chain around her neck. In the back of her mind she thought, ‘Dressed to kill,’ and then laughed at the mental image thus evoked. Her high-pitched laughter eliciting various reactions from the crowd and the other people in line, but she ignored them.

Kyle winked at her and took her elbow as if trying to protect her from being jostled as they were ushered into the club. He had always felt it was more than just his obligation to look after his ‘baby’ sister, that it was imperative that he did so, but there came a time when he knew that she chafed at the over-protectiveness.

This idea had not come on out of the blue; it had been building and building until the twins felt as if they were liable to burst if they didn’t do something to relieve the pressure. Neither was entirely certain if it had been his or her idea first. Sure, they had begun with small stuff, like staying out after curfew, Kyle sneaking into their folks’ bedroom and finding the gun hidden in their father’s sock drawer. 

Cynthia had laughed it off when it had inadverntly gone off and the bullet had caromed into the antique roll-top desk and then at the sheepish and angry look on her twin brother’s face at then at the fine dusting of charcoal grey residue on his hands. 

But she knew in a way that she could not have been able to explain that although they had just been screwing around with no idea of what they were doing or how dangerous hand-guns could be, that in that moment they had both gotten a taste for it; and, heaven help them; had liked it.

She was never entirely certain if their parents were simply too preoccupied in their own lives to even notice the dangerous path their kids were headed down, or worse, simply didn’t care.  
But they became wilder and wilder, and every once and a while ended up running what one would call the ‘wrong crowd.’ and eventually led them to experimenting with drugs and alcohol. 

For her part Cynthia had to admit the she did enjoy the high while it lasted but she could do without the crash afterwards, so she swore off the stuff and her brother did as well. Kyle may have been something of major jerk but he was smart, scary smart at times; knew how to pick his battles and when to walk away. 

It would come as no surprise to her that a time would come, sooner rather than late, when they would have to cut their ties with their family or one or the other would explode like a powder keg from the pressure. She allowed a rather toothy and malevolent grin at the thought. 

In the meantime what was to stop them from enjoying the ride while it lasted? Nothing that was what. And she fully intended to enjoy it thoroughly.


End file.
